


First Day Of My Life

by isthisawaltz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisawaltz/pseuds/isthisawaltz
Summary: Harry/Draco oneshot, songfic to Bright Eyes’ “First Day Of My Life”. Harry thinks about his relationship with Draco. Pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me. JK Rowling owns the characters and Bright Eyes own the lyrics. I’m only borrowing them, etc. No copyright infringement intended.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is the first day of my life  
Swear I was born right in the doorway  
I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed   
They’re spreading blankets on the beach

Harry stood leaning against the doorframe at the entrance to their bedroom. He looked down at the sleeping figure lying on the bed. Draco’s silvery hair was spread across the pillows, obscuring his face. Harry could hear him breathing, very quietly and slowly.   
He smiled. It was amazing how his lover could have that effect on him. He had come in from an emergency call the previous evening that had kept him up all night. By the time he had got back he was exhausted, grumpy and soaked to the skin from the rain pouring down outside. He had only meant to look in on his lover on his way to the shower, just to check on him. Now he found himself unable to look away. And suddenly he was calm again.

Yours is the first face that I saw  
Think I was blind before I met you  
Now I don’t know where I am don’t know where I’ve been   
But I know where I want to go

He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to waking up next to him every morning, and being able just to look at his face for as long as he wanted. Or until he woke up and found Harry staring at him, at least.  
And sometimes, when he was with Draco, he was able to forget everything, just for a little while. He could forget all the deaths, all the pain and the terror. The screaming inside his head would stop, if only for a moment. But it was enough.

So I thought I’d let you know  
Yeah these things take forever   
I especially am slow  
But I realised that I need you  
And I wonder if I could come home

Just the other day he had managed to put his finger on what is was he felt with Draco. There was love, and affection. And often lust, too. But there was something else. He felt safe. With him, he was home. They felt right together. They fitted.  
It had taken Harry a while to get used to them being together. Some people had found the idea hard to adjust to. Friendships had cracked and broken, and had been painstakingly rebuilt brick by brick. But they had each other. They needed each other, and so they would last.

I remember the time you drove all night  
Just to meet me in the morning  
And I thought it was strange you said everything changed  
You felt as if you’d just woke up

Harry had been shocked, that day when he opened the door, and found Draco standing there on the doorstep. He had looked awful, like he hadn’t slept for days. Which he hadn’t. He’d been driving for two days solid to get to Harry.   
They hadn’t seen each other since the war. It had been five years, Harry counting every day with regret. He had thought that Draco didn’t want to see him again. After Lucius Malfoy had been taken to Azkaban near the end of the war, his close relatives had been taken in for questioning. Harry did not know what had happened to Draco after that. He thought perhaps he had left the country. And so he carried on with his life, always missing the silver-haired boy, but keeping his hurt and his sadness locked up inside lest someone should discover his secret.  
And then that day came, and Draco was there, and he couldn’t believe his eyes. All that time waiting, and wishing, and it had actually happened. When Draco saw Harry, he smiled, and said, “I came back.” Then he fell forwards onto Harry, exhausted. Harry managed to catch him and took him through into the bedroom, watching him sleep and stroking his silky hair.  
They hadn’t left each other since.

And you said  
This is the first day of my life  
I’m glad I didn’t die before I met you  
But now I don’t care I could go anywhere with you  
And I’d probably be happy

Death had been a constant worry. For it had been in that dark time, when Voldemort walked free, that they had first found each other. Two boys, holding onto each other for dear life as the war raged around them. But of course, Harry had had to defeat Voldemort in the end. They parted that day not knowing if they would ever see the other again. And when Harry returned, Draco had not been there. Taken by the Ministry to find every last detail he knew about the Death Eaters. Harry’s heart ached, but he had just won the war for them. His friends wanted to celebrate. So he had to turn his back, pretend he didn’t care about the fate of his so-called enemy. Those closest to him noticed a slight difference about him – did he shut himself away a little more? was he more secretive, sadder than before? – but they were too busy having a good time to take the time to dig a little deeper to find out what was hurting him.  
So if you want to be with me  
With these things there’s no telling we’ll just have to wait and see  
But I’d rather be working for a paycheck than waiting to win the lottery  
Besides maybe this time it’s different  
I mean I really think you like me…

During those five years Harry had tried to find someone else to love, to live with. He’d tried girls at first. That was an utter failure. So he began to look around for available guys. He felt like he was betraying Draco, but had to keep telling himself he wasn’t coming back. Eventually he stopped looking for a long-term partner and began a succession of one night stands. He got a reputation for being a bit of a… well, slut was really the only word for it. But he didn’t care. He had lost the man he loved and if he could get a little relief from fucking a different stranger every night, who was to stop him?   
He crossed over the threshold and sat down on the edge of the bed. He began to take off his shoes and quickly stripped down to his underwear and slid under the covers next to his lover, suddenly forgetting his urgent need to shower, wanting only to feel that warm body next to his.   
Draco mumbled something sleepily and looked at him from half-open eyes. “You smell, Potter.”  
Harry couldn’t help but laugh at this memory of the old, old days when their petty rivalry had covered what was really going on.  
“Shut up,” he said gently, placing a kiss on Draco’s forehead. As he settled into his partner, sinking into sleep, he thought,  
This is where I belong. This is happiness, or as near to it as I’m ever going to get. And he really loves me.  
This is my happy ending.  
(Sorry, I know it’s cheesy and fluffy and everything. Don’t know if anyone will like it. Please review if you do!)


End file.
